Kasou Harrow
|race = Human|class = *9/Card Caster Magus|gender = Male|homeland = The Heights, Korvosa|deity = None|organization = *The Legion (Briefly/Formerly)|dob = Saranith 13th, 4700 (17 years old)|death = None|destroyed = *Several noble houses *Hundreds of "Targets"|family = *Madame Patrice (Formerly) *Evelyn Harrow (Wife) *Several pets and magical creatures|familiar = None|animal = None|eidolon = None|cohort = None|companions = *Evelyn Harrow (Wife) *Eran Lightwing (Former Target/Begrudging Ally) *Morgan LaWintress (Former Target/Ally) *Wolfram duBlanc (Former Target/Hesitant Ally)|retired = No}} Kasou Harrow is an enigma of a man, one hellbent on his search for the intoxicating "pleasure" of fighting strong opponents and breaking their wills. He currently lives in the Butterfly Nest with his wife, Evelyn Harrow, and their several pets and magical beasts. Known throughout Golarion by his discriminate killing and perversion, he returned to Korvosa to fulfill a private, personal vendetta of his. Background Very little is known about Kasou's past, including where he came from or what made him the way he is. Many who come across him that delve into this find it difficult to expunge information from him, with Kasou citing it as "unimportant" or "uninteresting." However, there are a few clues that have been revealed thus far to the general public. * He's mentioned growing up homeless for a large portion of his life up until his settling into the Butterfly Nest. * When sleeping in alleyways during this time, he was on edge and defensive even while sleeping. * He seems to have no prior knowledge about what a "normal" family household is like. * As a child, he often stole to make ends meet. In reality, Kasou is the estranged child of a noblewoman who goes by the name Madamè Patrice, which technically marks him of noble blood. Contrary to her public image, he was victim to the horrors of her upbringing and was the main recipient of many of her "experiments." This included, but was not limited to: Whipping, branding, chaining up throughout the night, etc. What little bit of happiness he held onto was maintained by the occasional nights he was left alone to play magic with decks of playing cards, though these would serve a different purpose of practice. On a night of lower security, after months of practice and preparations, Kasou managed to break out using those same cards as weapons and escape her compound at the gentle age of 5. With no knowledge of the outside world, Kasou as a young boy had to fend for himself to survive. He merely stole from local vendors from time to time in petty theft, save for a polite old woman named Hilda who fed him and clothed him occasionally out of pity. That is...until one fateful night three years after his escape. After saving up for months to give to Hilda a woven basket in appreciation, Kasou went to the vendors near closing hours to deliver it to her. Her stall was empty, except for a crowd that seemed to be gathering near the alleyways. Upon closer inspection, Hilda had been murdered the previous night. With no relatives or close friends to give a proper burial, Kasou took it upon himself to do so under a tree outside Old Korvosa, with the basket left there. He left afterwards with no words spoken and a cold gaze. It took months of stalking, preying, and strategic planning, but he found the culprit for her demise: A drunkard who argued over the cost of the bread she used to feed him with. Kasou, in that instant, began to laugh jovially and wickedly. His pupils dilated and his hands clammy with excitement, he began to realize the "truth" of the world. The authorities found the man deceased and riddled with cards embedded across his body in a small deserted alleyway with Kasou nowhere to be found. He would be sighted in various cities across Golarion with no discernable pattern of travel, but piles of bodies left from where he visits; all of them killed in a similar manner. However, after half a decade of this modus operandi, he grew bored of his hunting and began to groom those with potential for the thrill of killing them in the future when...the fruit was ripe to pluck. Regardless of background, age, or gender. Once he became of age, he traveled back to Korvosa with one goal in mind: To pay a visit to the dear mother who raised him so and show his appreciation. And he does so now with a new surname: Harrow. The type of cards Hilda and young Kasou enjoyed playing with most when she still lived. Evelyn is the only one who knows the full details of his past and even she is not privy to the personal detail that is Hilda's influence on his mentality. Appearance Kasou Harrow has quite a unique appearance in comparison to others around him, which says quite a bit in the cultural melting pot that is Golarion. His most distinctive features are his prominently orchid pink hair and his honey yellow eyes, both of which are natural colors for him. His skin is a pinkish pale hue to match with his hair. He's often times seen smiling in a mischievous, yet suspicious manner. This, combined with his make-up and outfit, brings about a chilling and malevolent visage. With the use of his magic, his facial tattoos are rendered visible: A yellow star under his right eye and a pink heart under his left eye. His outfit consisted of a black tank top with card symbols patterns, a purple undershirt reminiscent of spirals, armbands of similar spiral patterns, white silken loose pants and black feminine high heels. After Evelyn's influence, his style of clothing has changed, though his personal influence can still be noticed. His color scheme has become a mix of ebony black with crimson and velvet red, hints of pink and yellow in between. He dons a noble's vest with a red silk dress shirt underneath, buttoned up with gold gilded buttons. The black silk dress pants are paired by a small dog plush knitted for him by Evelyn clipped onto his belt. His high heel stilettos remain the same, as well as his facial tattoos and pink hair. On his hands are two visible rings: An engagement ring he picked out himself of ebony and ruby based gemstone, and a snake banded tattoo marriage ring. Kasou has a habit of changing his appearance to better suit his surroundings and situation, though sometimes he does so for a change of pace. He's been seen without his facial make up, with different color hair, different hair styles, and even a different skin pigment. All of this is due to his innate use of magic, and its psychological effects is remarkable, to the point that he becomes unrecognizable in a crowd afterwards. Much of his general appearance implies that Kasou exhibits androgynous features, highlighted by the makeup, stilettos, and overall focus on fashion and coloring design. Personality Kasou was portrayed as entirely self-serving, selfish, and self-absorbed; doing whatever he wished as long as it pleases him in any way. His sadomasochistic tendencies are satiated during combat with powerful foes, where he spills their blood while enduring immense pain himself. Both of these granted him a near orgasmic experience that's irreplaceable to him. It is most likely the biggest reason for why he stalks out further "toys" to play with, along with nurturing and grooming those with vast potential; regardless of age or gender. Often times, if his prey breaks or he loses interest, he'll kill them and move on the next target. Seen by many to be a sociopathic killer, he does show a fair bit of favoritism towards those that garner his interest and serve to be useful consistently. Though, this is a passing fancy, as Kasou has openly stated that what he considers valuable treasure could be easily changed to worthless trash in an instant and he would show no remorse or regret. However, he isn't a indiscriminate killer as inferred by many, as he only kills those he deems "worthy" or used to be "worthy." As such, he's closer to amoral rather than inherently evil. This recently has changed with the influence of Evelyn Harrow, an Inquisitor who Kasou befriended during a job at the circus. As someone who shared his love of lawlessness and chaotic fun, he found someone who seemed to accept him for all his faults. As such, he became fiercely protective of her and found himself in a romantic relationship with her. Around Evelyn, Kasou displays contrastingly different personality traits. He has been shown to be kind, caring, thoughtful, selfless, etc. Much of this comes from his adoration of her, but the reality of it comes down to a simple truth: Evelyn grants Kasou the sanctuary to be the little boy that he never had a chance to be. As a result, he gradually began to show a more sympathetic side towards others in rare moments. As Evelyn became pregnant, Kasou began to start changing to an ideal father and husband for the sake of a future in which he and Evelyn could raise a normal family and begin anew. It's easily noticeable that it's forced and unfamiliar to him to do so, yet he does so regardless. His reasoning for such is that he wishes for his child to know how a parent should treat their beloved children, though he also makes a mental note that training the child in arcane arts will be something to ensure their safety in the future. Relationships Evelyn Harrow - His wife and trusted companion. Evelyn is just as, if not more in certain areas, demented and cruel as Kasou. As they began to learn more about one another, each brought about the softer side of the other. In their moments of privacy, she is the one who sees Kasou's true personality and thus, has the strongest knowledge of who he is as a person. Kasou is fiercely protective of her, to the point that he would willingly toss aside his safety if it meant hers. As it's been shown in the instance where it occurs, his trust was well placed, as she has been shown to do the same. The pair work in tandem extremely well and their teamwork often times covers one another's weaknesses. She is responsible for Kasou's biggest change of refuting his hunting, as she urged him to promise to never do so again for his own safety. Kasou affectionately nicknames her as 'Butterfly.' Eran Lightwing - A begrudging ally and former suitor of Evelyn. During the early stages of Kasou and Evelyn's romantic relationship, Eran was saved by Evelyn and became enamored with her. In their small times together afterwards, Kasou and Eran often times found themselves butting heads and causing disruption, though Kasou finds it amusing. During a private moment, Kasou allowed Eran to beat him nearly to death, which followed with egregious injuries to the jester. Afterwards, when Kasou healed up, they found themselves making amends and coming to an agreement to stay on neutral grounds. Kasou has been known to bring out Eran's negative traits such as his anger, which is a rare sight for most. There have been occasions in which they still butt heads afterwards, though they still find common ground to work together in the end. Wolfram duBlanc - A former target for Kasou's hunting, Wolfram proved to be a valuable source of entertainment for the murderous jester. Meeting at a bar and fighting out back afterwards, Kasou has been shown to value Wolfram's combat prowess and assisted in grooming the spymaster's abilities. After Evelyn's promise, Kasou is now on amenable terms with which Wolfram finds amusing. They often times work with one another whenever the need for a particular skillset calls for them and so far, they've proven to be valuable allies to one another. Equipment Harrow Cards - Normal harrow cards used for fortune telling, they become weapons of deadly precision in Kasou's hands as his signature weapon. Innumerous cards are hidden on Kasou's person and they serve virtually any and all purposes. Whether for distractions, deadly damage, concealment, or even showmanship, as Kasou is prone to, they fit the need that any magician requires for having a trick up his sleeve. Spell Storing Chain Shirt - A magical chain shirt worn underneath his regular clothing, Kasou uses this armor to stack upon his trickery and deceit in battle. If struck, the armor sends forth a spell channeled within immediately and pays back the attacker twice-fold. Often times, deadly electricity or negative energy that heals the damage taken by Kasou are used with incredible expertise. The Key That Destroys Doors - A valuable magical item acquired in his travels to another Realm, it holds the power to unlock any and all doors without fail. Perfect for Kasou and Evelyn's rooftop jobs, no safe, doors, or treasures are safe with this in his hand. It is also rumored to open one very specific door in the Ethereal Realm, though it has yet to be used in this manner. If used in that manner, it is theorized that the Key will be destroyed afterwards. By itself, the key also holds inherent powerful magic usually unavailable to casters of Kasou's source, but allows him access to wield it. Unfettered Shirt - 1/day allows the user to cast Freedom of Movement on self. Ring of Force Shield - Worn on his left hand, it summons forth a shield on command to ward of attacks and threats easier. Snakeskin Tunic - A shirt that symbolizes just how snake-like Kasou can be, it raises his Dexterity, armor quality, and allows him to further resist poisons used against him. Staggerproof Boots - Allows the user to stand without leaving an opening to nearby opponents. It also allows them to stand firm against certain combat maneuvers and to move quickly as if swift as light once per day. Boots of Levitation - Allows the user to levitate at will. Ring of Stairs and Stars - An item that allows Kasou to fondly reminisce of his wife, it summons a mirage butterfly at will. It also allows the user to use Magic Missile once per day and grants constant featherfall, ensuring that gravity will not be the cause of death. Ouroboros Wedding Band - A tattoo of a snake eating itself on his left hand, Kasou and Evelyn both have matching patterns. Used to symbolize their union. Ring of Arcane Mastery - Further increases Kasou's arcane magicks by allowing him to store his potent energy inside for later use, such as for concentrating stronger or to even reflect spells back at enemies. Belt of Mighty Constitution - Grants the user the constitution of a man twice as enduring. (+2) Headband of Vast Intelligence - Grants the user the intelligence of a man twice as smart and studious (+2) Evelyn's Charm - A plush doll in the form of a pup with his image and color scheme made by Evelyn. Kasou hangs this around his belt endearingly. Pearls of Powers - Allows the user to recall spells used to cast again. Eyes of the Eagle '''- Allows the user to perceive and view twice as far. '''Ring of Protection - Grants the wearer a field of deflection to further assist in defense (+2) Amulet of Natural Armor - Grants the wearer the innate defensive abilities of a natural creature (+2) Cloak of Resistance - Grants the wearer increased constitution, reflexes, and willpower in regards to life-threatening situations. (+3) Powers and Abilities Master Trickster - As one who loves pranks and mischievousness, Kasou has a habit of using misdirection and lying to his benefit. Often times, this comes in the forms of illusions, riddles, or outright betrayal on the whim. As such, he is often times impossible to predict and plan against. Many who have faced against him will verify that his plans never seem to go awry. Whether this is due to masterful planning, incredible adjustments on the fly, or pure chaotic aura, who is to say. Master Versatile Fighter - As a magician by nature, Kasou always seems to have a trick up his sleeves. If against close, ranged, spellcasting, flying, or even burrowing enemies, he has a protocol that implies that despite having a limited amount of strengths, he has absolutely no guaranteed weaknesses. One could infer that this comes due to his inherent nature as a chaotic jester, but the actual reason is... Superhuman Intelligence '''- Kasou has intellect beyond genius levels in terms of combat. He uses this to his advantage by analyzing the psychological makeup of his opponents and adjusting as needed to attack their weaknesses. This is discernable by his interactions with Eran, for example, where he plays the Paladin like a fiddle often times to showcase his anger against his will. He also has vast experience in the field of battle, primarily single combat situations, that lend to his knowledge. '''Incredible Dexterity - With speed and sleight of hands barely visible to the naked eye, Kasou is capable of dexterous maneuvers that many would say places him among the swiftest of hands in the world. Whether it's to throw cards with deadly precision, steal and pilfer from unsuspecting strangers, or even to perform simple magic tricks that seem to include magic from first impressions, he's capable of feats few have access to. Harrowed Spellstrike - With his signature weapon, Kasou is able to imbue his cards with spells as he throws them at his opponent. Often times, his intensified electricity is used to deal deadly blows in this manner, though other spells have been known to be used as well. Arcane Pool Focus - In an instant, Kasou is capable of grant his deck of cards with inherent magic to deal greater damage more precisely. He also has the capability to imbue them with unique effects suited for his opponents weaknesses once he gauges them correctly. Role Dealer - On occasions, the cards themselves fly as if fate guided their path. Depending on the card drawn from his harrow decks, Kasou is able to discern the weak points of his opponents more easily and strike them viciously. Spell Recall - A key component in Kasou's utility and flexibility, it allows him to use his Arcane Pool Focus to bring back spells used earlier in the day for recasting. As Kasou rarely uses the ability to imbue magic into his cards, this is his go-to trick whenever combat allows for an extra second to rest. Knowledge Pool Focus - Allows Kasou to prepare spells that were not prepared earlier in the day for use. Rarely used due to his flexible options and careful preparations before combat. Improved Spell Combat - Normally, Kasou is able to use spells and his cards in conjunction with one another with minimal penalties. The penalties used to still exist were the drawbacks. However, he's trained himself to learn how to use them fluently with one another to the point of their synchronization being near perfect. Empowered Magic - Once per day, a spell used with have it's damage capacity increased substantially to inflict further devastation. Dispelling Strike - Using his Arcane Pool Focus, Kasou is able to cancel the effects of a spell in use by dispelling it's properties. As such, this makes him a perfect foil to spellcasters who would dare to fight him. Feats - As a trained fighter for many years, Kasou has learned to develop a unique repertoire of combat abilities # Quick Draw - Kasou has trained himself in the arts of retrieving and stowing his cards at an incredible speed, barely seen by the naked eye. # Point Blank Shot - Within a short distance of Kasou is a terrible place to be on the field, as it's within his range of absolute precision for throwing his cards. # Deadly Dealer - Training himself as a young child to use the sharpness of the sides, Kasou can fling cards as if they were real weapons. # Precise Shot - With deadly precision comes pin hole accuracy. Kasou is able to throw his cards into the tiniest of holes during combat between two fighters. # Intensified Spells - As a natural spellcaster, Kasou has learned how to imbue his spells with more power than they originally output. Combined with his Magical Lineage from Madame Patrice's bloodline, he can commit to this ability without penalty. # Rapid Shot - Kasou is able to shoot out an additional card that hides in the shadow of a thrown card for additional damage. Due to the nature of the technique, it has less accuracy, but compensates for an extra attack given. # Snapshot - Within close range is still within Kasou's threatening circumference, as he is able to throw cards the instant an opponent leaves his side. # Weapon Focus - As someone who has thrown cards as weapons for over a decade, Kasou has learned to specialize with these weapons as his trademark. # Clustershot - Kasou's accuracy is pinpoint to the level that he can throw many cards simultaneously to the exact point struck by the first card. This negates any natural resistance to damage an enemy may have for the remaining cards after the first card strikes. Illusionary Trickster - Kasou has been known to play mischievous pranks or tricks on others as a form of entertainment to himself, though it was only recently that he discovered his talents in using illusions. With the help of incredibly believable mirages, he not only increases his repertoire of tricks, but opens a new avenue of which to terrorize and debilitate his foes. Terror Incarnate - As one who hunts and kills others for the thrill, Kasou eventually found the task repetitive and lacking excitement. As such, he developed a modus operandi which inspires him to terrorize his foes with suspense and fear before striking true. Whether this is done through riddles which answer with death from the shadows, to illusions that strike at the target's greatest fears, he accomplishes his modus operandi quite easily and effectively. Tactical Genius - Kasou has spent over a decade fighting foes in one on one combat, even in his early formative years as a toddler. As such, he's been exposed to infinitely various forms of fighting styles and techniques/stratagems. On the fly, he instinctively knows how to react and can properly fit into any squad as a result. Even alone, he's capable of what would require a squadron alone to achieve. Quotes * (When asked by a target with potential why Kasou was letting him go) ** Kasou: Right now, I'm letting you live. And I'll continue to keep you alive...until you've grown enough to become worth killing.~ * (During a mission when hidden from the enemy's view via invisibility and echoing his voice for displacement.) ** Kasou: And now...a lethal pop quiz from the 'Grim Reaper.' You've sent two attacks my way to no avail. How many will I return back to you?~ ** Bandit Boss: Do your worst cretin! It won't be enough! ** Kasou: Ah-ah-ah! Wrong answer. The answer is...'Enough to kill you.~' * (The first meeting between Kasou, Eran, and Morgan in the Landing Town Center. Occurs after Kasou refers to those he hunts and kills as 'toys') ** Morgan: T-Toys?!? ** Eran: Y-you think this is all some sort of sick game? Killing innocent people? ** Kasou: Innocent? It matters not whether my targets are innocent or guilty. What matters is that they bring me entertainment. As long as they are powerful, and bring me the thrill I so desire...~ ** Eran: That man was afraid. His final moments were spent in sheer terror. And you. find. that. ENTERTAINING?! ** Kasou: I do. Would you like to be my encore? You'd make for a delicious dessert and my appetite has yet to be quelled.~ Trivia * Kasou Harrow is derived directly from a character from Hunter x Hunter. Their personality and design are identical, with a different background and motivations. * Was known as the server boogeyman for a short period of time, up until his taming by Evelyn. * Was severely under-powered for many levels due to an error on JT's end, which included missing spells, skill ranks, and Arcane Pool Focus accesses. * Though casters generally have difficulties against close combatants, Kasou is one of few who can hold his own against them, despite being a ranged weapon caster himself. * Madame Patrice and Kasou's motivations were not written until 3 months into his introduction. The backstory regarding Hilda was written 6 months after introduction. Category:Person Category:Characters